User talk:Tierrie
Portal front Hey, just want to tell you that I really like the portal you made. It is nice and easy to find things with. --Tsavi (talk) 18:25, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the welcome, I have been making heavy use of the wiki for my second play through of DA and just thought I would contribute back when I came across a strategy not mentioned. I doubt I will have much else to add though as people seem to have pretty much everything covered - Awesome site! EvilC (talk) 19:38, October 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Advertisement :"Can you check and see how we can move the right ad space so that it is right above the quotes?" I know my reply is a day late, but the ad is now displaying at that location, so is it safe to assume that you figured out how to do what you wanted? The 300x250 advert automatically appears on the page wherever the tag is placed on the main page's code. If the column tags are not used, the ad displays at the top of the content area and pushes everything down. So strategically placing the rightcolumn start tag is the only method for positioning the ad with regards to the page content. Hope that helps. By the way, the portal slider looks amazing! (even squeezed to 60%) :') JoePlay (talk) 21:52, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :I wish I could say yes, but I was told that WoWWiki is the only exception that will be made for the wider version of the new skin. JoePlay (talk) 00:21, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Quests page Hey I was wondering, as you might have seen I been doing work on quests page, if we can mage the questdisplay into two columns? I don't know how you done that little bit of coding so don't want to fiddle without consulting someone. --Tsavi (talk) 01:45, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes the display that shows a pic and the title link. There is obviously enough room to do two columns. --Tsavi (talk) 02:24, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Praise Just had to say a big thank you for all your work. The front page looks absolutely amazing. Thank you Tierrie! 06:41, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Woot! You hear that people? Ice cream for everyone! -- 06:42, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::It's true! Imaginary ice cream for all. . 06:57, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :::We demand MS paint ice cream! -- 07:24, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, we've got to keep the talent happy. So I'll get on that . 00:24, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, I LOVE the new theme. It looks so good. Great job! --Sarah (Help Forum) (blog) 22:45, October 27, 2010 (UTC) That grey line under the menu I suppose it isn't intended to be displayed. The menu is separated by some shadowed line that can be seen on other wikis (mostly the ones with a white background for their content space, i.e. Community Central). .shadow-mask { display: none } --'D. (talk · ) 19:01, October 28, 2010 (UTC) A Thank You Just wanted to stop by and say thanks for the welcome. This wiki has been more than helpful for me while I play DA. I look forward to future posts from you. --J.C.Cousland (talk) 00:16, October 29, 2010 (UTC)J.C. Cousland